Spirits of the Library
by SamCyberCat
Summary: There had been rumours about duel spirits being summoned, and some students wanted to see if they were true. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set during season one, after Fubuki had come back from the Seven Stars.

---

"So the only time you're interested in the library is when it's out of bounds?" Ryo asked bemusedly as the two of them walked past the bookshelves.

"Of course. Why would I go to a library any other time?" replied Fubuki, glancing over his shoulder at Ryo.

Not to study, that's for sure, Ryo answered in his mind.

Out loud he said, "And the reason we have the lights off is to not get caught."

"Well yeah! Chronos hardly sleeps at all, and that's on days when he isn't trying to track down students who he thinks are up to no good," Fubuki said.

"You are up to no good," Ryo pointed out.

"But for the benefit of other people!" protested Fubuki, quite loudly for someone who was worried about being found up after hours, "Juudai told me that Takadera and a group of other students were doing some occult research at the beginning of the year. I just want to make sure that no one else is trying to summon any duel spirits."

Carefully, Ryo said, "The reason we're here is because you think that some kids are researching how to talk to ghosts in an educational library?"

An eager nod that was illuminated too much by the torch glow.

"I'm pretty sure the Takadera Occult Brothers disbanded," Ryo said, who hadn't known about what had happened with Psycho Shocker but did know a bit about what Obelisk Blue students did, "And even so they were just some guys playing with an Ouija board."

"Juudai said they called up something," Fubuki answered firmly, "And I was thinking that even if they didn't, while we're here we could always try to su-"

He was cut off by a loud crack.

There had been no lights on in the library, but now there were no lights anywhere. They couldn't even see the small glow from under the door.

"What was that?" Fubuki demanded, and the pressure on Ryo's arm told him that Fubuki was behind him.

"The power's gone out," Ryo answered calmly, "We were due for a storm tonight and it looks like the worst of it has happened."

"Or so logic would have you believe," Fubuki said, holding the torch up to Ryo now that he remembered he had it, "Really this is the angry spirits wanting to get revenge on us for disturbing their slumber."

"The spirits of librarians past are indeed terrifying," Ryo replied, without any enthusiasm.

"Mock all you will but I bet it'll only be a few moments before this torch goes out and we're left in total darkness," Fubuki said, holding it up as if it was a triumphant weapon.

The instant after he said it the torch flew out of his hand. Whether he had dropped it or something had knocked it Ryo wasn't clear, but he only caught a glance of the bag Fubuki had brought in the light before the thing hit the floor and cut out. It rolled away, probably under one of the shelves.

"Well, that's that. Let's head off to bed," Ryo said, heading towards the door with Fubuki clutched onto his side.

"H-how many more signs do you need?" Fubuki whimpered.

"I'm a born sceptic," Ryo answered, shrugging and pulling at the handle…

…Which didn't open.

"Did you lock the door when we came in?" he asked Ryo cautiously.

"With what key? I'm hardly the janitor of this place," Fubuki said, though the answer didn't comfort either of them.

Stepping away, Ryo said, "That's fine. It was probably just a self-lock or something. We'll look for one of the other doors or if all else fails wait for someone to come let us out tomorrow."

That was when the next flash out lightning came and illuminated the tall face of what could only be described as Psycho Shocker looking down at them.

Screaming as loud as their lungs would let them both boys wrenched the door open and ran off down the corridor, not even having time to register that the door had been locked only a moment before.

After they were out of sight there was a small laugh and Ayukawa stepped out from where she'd been hiding behind the door.

"I think that's the last of them, we shouldn't be getting anymore late night visits trying to summon anything from now on," she said, looking at the monster.

Pulling off the mask, and shaking his head, Chronos replied, "I'm almost a little disappointed that Tenjoin and Marufuji would come here for such a reason."

"I'm sure they only had the well being of everyone in mind," reasoned Ayukawa, though she doubted that Fubuki did and knew Ryo mostly followed him around to keep him in check, "Now, should we put the fake Psycho Shocker to rest?"

Nodding, Chronos put the mask down on one of the tables and walked off with her. There would be a very confused librarian cleaning it up later that morning.


End file.
